spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
When Sponges Go Bad
When Sponges Go Bad is a popular spin-off series featuring the gang as naughty kids. Rules *Don't delete episodes you didn't create. *Even though this is a TV-MA show, do not go too far with the descriptions. *''No transcripts.'' *Each season has 22 episodes, except for season 1 which has 15 episodes. *No vandalism. *Have fun! Episodes Season 1 1. Pilot Written by JellyfishJam38 Squidward, Spongebob and Patrick take advantage of Harold (who they are using as a slave). Sandy is all alone, so she decides to sneak into an NC-17-rated movie. And Pearl is given detention for six weeks for aggressively swearing at her teacher. (TV-MA-LS) (BBFC 15) Quote: Sandy: I think I should get into a PG-13. Fred: No! PG-13s are (bleep) old school! You could see an R with me. Sandy: R films are awesome, but NC-17s are better! Fred: What about XXX? Sandy: Even better! 2. Anti-Eel Written by JellyfishJam38 After hearing about an eel murdering someone on the news, Patrick starts a campaign against eels. But Spongebob made a friend that was an eel and Patrick has gone crazy with his club! (TV-MA-L) (BBFC 12) Quote: '''Spongebob: Patrick, so what do you have to say about eels? Patrick: Well, (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) (bleep) those (bleep) (bleep) ugly (bleep) (bleep) eels! Spongebob: Okay... 3. The Grim Reaper Written by JellyfishJam38 A bomb explodes in Tokyo and kills 2 million people so the Grim Reaper is busy. So the gang decide to kill people (without them dying of course!). (TV-MA-LNV) (BBFC 15) '''Quote: '''Sandy: Silence! I karate chop you! 4. Not Without My Naughty Picture Written by JellyfishJam38 Patrick and the gang cause a naughty picture of Squidward to spread around the school. When Squidward finds out, he is ANGRY! (TV-MA-LS) (BBFC 15) '''Quote: '''Pearl: (whispering to Evelyn) Naked Squidward, pass it on. 5. Truth or Dare: Written by Ponyo Fan The gang has a game of truth or dare at a school lock-in. Things turn bad soon... (TV-MA-L) (BBFC 15) '''Quotes: SpongeBob: Alright, Sandy, you're next. Truth or dare? Sandy: Dare? SpongeBob: I dare you to kiss one of the teachers. Sandy: One of them is pretty hot, so--- SpongeBob: And it has to be a girl. Sandy: (Bleep). 6. Alien Autopsy: Written by Jon23812 Patrick buys an illeagle tape of an alien autopsy and comes over to SpongeBob's house to watch it with him. SpongeBob then has horrible nightmares of it and fears that the government will think he's a alien and dicect him. (TV-MA-LSV) (BBFC 15) Quotes: The tape's FBI warning: This tape is for government eyes only. If anyone other than officail goverment people see this video, we will be forced to kill you, because out memory erasers won't be able to erase the horrid images of the alien body, that you are about to see. If this is an illeagle copy of the tape, you will be fined $300,000 and then killed. Note: 'For its video release, the episode was rated 18, but was re-rated 15 on DVD. 7. 10/11 Written by JellyfishJam38 After finding out about terrorists, the gang are worried about a bomb blowing up their house on October 11. (TV-MA-LS) (BBFC 15) '''Quotes: '''Squidward: I'm terrified. Patrick: Don't say "terror" in front of me! 8. The Bubble-Blower Written by JellyfishJam38 Spongebob becomes a superhero named the Bubble-Blower, who helps crime and stops good! Meanwhile, Pearl is arrested for public nudity. (TV-MA-LN) (BBFC 15) '''Quotes: '''Spongebob: Let's think what my first duty as a supervillain will be... Aha, I know! I'll download sexy songs onto Patrick's iPod! Mwahahahahaaha! That's so evil. So (bleep)ing evil! Patrick: I heard that. 9. Sandy Signs Up (Valentine's Day Episode) Written by JellyfishJam38 Sandy becomes a writer for Playsponge magazine, while Spongebob sees Pearl and Patrick passionately kissing and is forced to keep it a secret. (TV-MA-LS) (BBFC 12) '''Quotes: ' '''Playsponge Head: Now, Sandy, what are you thinking? Well, whatever you're thinking, make it ten times sexier. Sandy: I don't know if I have that many dirty thoughts in my head... Note: '''The "12" rating for the episode was subject to many complaints because of the sexual references. The BBFC revealed that the decision was a mistake but if it was re-submitted it would be rated 15. 10. Life's a Beach Written by JellyfishJam38 The gang go to Goo Lagoon for the first time. (TV-MA-L) (BBFC 12) '''Quotes: '''Larry: I thought children were meant to be innocent, not sex-obsessed foul-mouths! Patrick: Yeah. (Bleep) Larry: GET OFF MY BEACH! Patrick: Spongebob, he said "*****"! Spongebob: Hee hee hee! 11. SpongeBob Writes FanFiction Written by Ponyo Fan SpongeBob joins a fanfiction site and is flamed, so he plans to destroy the website! Meanwhile, Squidward is also on the site, and must keep it a secret he writes yaoi on it. (TV-MA) (BBFC 12) '''Quotes: '''Squidward: Oh, c***, my real name is my name on the site! Gonna change it to something like "Bob"...or "Pickle"...or "DON'T CLICK SPONGE"...yeah, that last one's the best. 12. The SPS Network Written by Jon23812 SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy decided to make a TV network. They decide to fill the network's timeslot with poorly drawn animated shows and cheap live action shows. Their network becomes the #1 Local TV Network. Mr. Krabs wants to show commercimals for the Krusty Krab on the network. Sandy, the manager, said she would for $15,000 for each month. Mr. Krabs refused to pay that money, so he tells SpongeBob and Patrick to hide sublimal messeges in their shows so people will know about the Krusty Krab. After the episodes with the sublimal messages aired, the FCC shut down The SPS Network, because local TV networks in the Bikini Bottom are not alowed to show sublimal messages for a local resturant. After this SpongeBob, Patrick, and Sandy decide to put their programs on the internet. (TV-MA-L) (BBFC 12) '''Quotes: on one of their animated shows SpongeBob: some sterophycal, controversal, and graphic things that can't be said on this Wiki Sandy: Okay, but let's add some blood. 13. Squidward's Vacation Written by JellyfishJam38 Squidward goes on holiday just before the gang are about to pull a great prank on him. Can they convince him to come back? (TV-MA-L) (BBFC 15) Quotes: '''Patrick: (on phone) Squidward! We found something about you on the internet! Please come back! Spongebob: Yeah! It's on creepypasta.com and it's called Red Mist! Wait, let me read, "and Squidward killed himself,". Patrick: (Bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep) Spongebob: Let's look for something more positive about Squidward. 14. Youtube Craziness Written by Emperor2 When Spongebob & Patrick become Sposh on Youtube,Everyone loves it! (TV-MA-LSV) (BBFC 15) '''Quotes: Spongebob: '''How many subscribers? Patrick: 200,000. Spongebob: (Bleeeeep) Patrick: I know that's pretty ****, but come on, we've only made one video! 15. Chocolate is Bad For You Written by JellyfishJam38 After Patrick overdoses on chocolate, the rest of the gang find out that it is a Class A drug. So everyone starts using it, while the parents try to make it illegal. (TV-MA-L) (BBFC 15) Season 2 1. Unloved Computer Written by Jon23812 Karen feels unloved by Plankton. so she makes her way towards SpongeBob to see if Plankton really loves her. (TV-MA-LS) (BBFC 15) '''Quotes: Karen: SpongeBob! Where are you going? SpongeBob: To the Krusty Krab I work there. Karen: Don't you love me? SpongeBob: I do, but Mr. Kra- Karen: bleep me SpongeBob!!! 2. Spongebob vs Censorship Written by JellyfishJam38 After Spongebob realises his show is censored, he joins the MPAA to secretly foil their plans. (TV-MA-LNSV) (BBFC 15) Quotes: Spongebob '''(rating movies) Well, chief, what do you think Saw should be rated? Chief: R! Spongebob (holding up G stamp) Well, I think you're a (bleep)ing ****face who likes to (Bleep) and (bleep) and (Bleep)! I rate it G and my decision is final! You're fired, chief! (Bleep) you! Chief: Hey, I'm the chief! Spongebob (rating his next film) Hmmm, Rugrats Adventures in Toytown... AAAAAHHHH! NC-17! (stamps it) 3. The Angels From The Sky Written by Ponyo Fan The gang finds sex-crazed angels that fell from heaven on the side of the road, and the only way to get them back is to get 100 gold stars...but no one knows what that means! (TV-MA-LS) (BBFC 15) '''Quotes: SpongeBob: (looking at angels) Who the (bleep) are you two? Sandy: They look like those sex-crazed angels from that one anime. Except, they're fish. Angel 1: Ugh...what happened? 4. The Murder Race Written by Ponyo Fan At a school party, the gang finds one of their classmates murdered, so they decide to have a go-cart race. The person who comes in last place will be automatically considered the murderer. (TV-MA-LV) (BBFC 15) 5.The War with Food Written by Emperor2 When Spongebob and Patrick make an event called Food Attack 1998,It's Krabby Patty(SpongeBob) VS Ice Cream(Patrick) (TV-MA-L) (BBFC 15) Quotes: SpongeBob:'''Your a ****,because Ice Cream Stands no chance against the Krabby Patty Patrick: Don't call me that just because ice-cream exists! (Bleep)Krabby Patties! 6. The Haunted House (Halloween Special) Written by Jon23812 SpongeBob and Patrick make a haunted house for Mr. Krabs.The haunted house turns out to be lame. they asks help from the Flying Dutchman to make it scary. The Dutchman helps him to make a really scary house. When the kids enter the house they get scared out of their minds and report it to their parents, who report it to the police, and the police shuts down the Krusty Krab. Will they get Mr. Krabs' resturant back? (TV-MA-LSV) (BBFC 18) '''Quotes: Patrick: What should the ghost say? SpongeBob: How about... "Boo!" Patrick: Don't be a ****head SpongeBob, ghost don't say "boo." SpongeBob: Then what do they say? Patrick: They say: "I come for your ****" SpongeBob: Why would a ghost want to take- Patrick: SHUT UP!!! Note: '''This episode was far too graphic for the 11pm slot so it is moved to 12 midnight on most channels. Some showed a cut down version though. The cut version is on the UK video edition and is rated 15 but it was released uncut and rated 18 on DVD. 7. Fatrick Written by JellyfishJam38 Patrick discovers Krabby Patties and eats until he weighs half a ton. The gang don't know what to do about this until they see an advert in the newspaper for a weight loss program, which they sign him up to! (TV-MA-LV) (BBFC 12) '''Quotes: Patrick (to the tune of "Bad") You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know I'm (bleep) fat! Spongebob: Stop that g** song! 8. Obsession Written by Ponyo Fan SpongeBob becomes obsessed with the show Hetalia, causing him to go crazy. It turns out people who watch the show are brainwashed to be obsessed with it forever, so Patrick and Sandy must find a way to save him! (TV-MA) (BBFC 12) Quotes: SpongeBob: Alright, everybody, into our cosplay outfits! Sandy: No. I told you that's a sucky show. SpongeBob: Get into it! Sandy: No. (SpongeBob gets a devilish smile on his face and attacks Sandy.) SpongeBob: (taking off Sandy's clothes) You're...gonna...cosplay...and...you'll...like it... Sandy: Ahh! Patrick: Not looking, not looking! (runs out of room screaming) 9. Boom Boom Pow written by Rusty392 A New song That Sandy and Patrick Never Heard plays On The Radio and Sandy and Patrick Can't Get Enough Of It, But Everyone Else can. (TV-MA-LS) (BBFC 15) Quotes: Spongebob: *Hums "Party rock anthem" by LMFAO* Patrick: 'THAT'S SO 2008! Sandy: MORE LIKE 2000 LATE! '''Spongebob: '''It Just Came Out On iTunes Patrick: ''(bleep) iTunes! 10. Stuck in the Pineapple Written by Jon23812 A snow storm hits Bikini Bottom and while Patrick was visiting SpongeBob, and Squidward came to get back his shovel, the snow blocks all the exits and they are all stuck. (TV-MA-L) (BBFC 15) '''Quotes: Squidward: 'I ''will not be stuck in here with these two (bleep)ers. *Opens door and tries to claw his way in through the snow but fail* '''SpongeBob: Don't worry, Squidward. You will be stuck with is in here... forever... Squidward: '''AAARRRGGHHH!!!! *explodes* 11.Mt.Ultimate Written By Emperor2 SpongeBob & Co. go to the Mid-Atlantic Ridge,The Largest Mountain Chain on Planet Earth & Spongebob challenges Sandy to Climb Mt.Ultimate!. '''Quotes: SpongeBob:'''I'm Climbing Mt.Ultimate,Because Sandy's a weenie! '''Sandy:(Bleep) you SB! SpongeBob:'''Really,(Bleep)ing Weenie(Makes Raspberries) 12. Not Arrrr-propriate for Children Written by JellyfishJam38 The gang get kidnapped by evil and incredibly crude pirates. When Spongebob acknowledges that they are incredibly crude as well, they try to befriend the pirates. (TV-MA-LNS) (BBFC 15) 13. Gary Bottom and the Deathly Marshmallows Written by JellyfishJam38 A new student comes into school called Gary Bottom, who claims he is a wizard on a hunt for the Dark Lord's Deathly Marshmallows. Can the gang find out whether he actually is a wizard, is playing a nasty trick, or has mental problems? (TV-MA-LSV) (BBFC 15) Gary: (pointing his wand at Patrick) Profanisaurus! (Patrick lets out an uncontrollable stream of cursing) 14. School's Out Forever Written by Ponyo Fan After SpongeBob tricks Congress into signing a bill banning school, school is officially out forever. While Congress tries to get rid of the law, the whole town is running wild! (TV-MA-L) (BBFC 15) 15.Remember The Day(9/11 Episode)Written by Emperor2 The guys remember 9/11 & the death of SpongeBob's Uncle Jacob. (TV-MA-LSV) (BBFC 15) '''Quotes: SpongeBob;'This is the site where my Uncle Died,so shut up Patrick '''Patrick:'I'm (Bleep)ing sorry,Buddy! 16.Atlantic War All Written by Emperor2 This episode is When Bikini Bottom & Rock Bottom Children fight it out. (TV-MA-LV) (BBFC 12) 17.LMFSAO Written by Emperor2 Squidward & Patrick became the band LMFSAO(Laugh My F***ing Sponge A** Off). (TV-MA-L) (BBFC 15) 18.MegaMan Written by Emperor2 The game Mega Man takes over Bikini Bottom! (TV-MA-LV) (BBFC 15) '''Quotes: SpongeBob:'''Get that (bleep)ing game away from me. 19.Cool! Written by Emperor2 The Guys get wasted for the 1st time. (TV-MA-LSV) (BBFC 15) 20. Squidward Kills SpongeBob and Patrick Written by Jon23812 Squidward has had it up to "here" with SpongeBob and Patrick, so he decided to kill them. After that, Squidward finds out that his life is boring and empty. He realized that SpongeBob and Patrick made his life entertaining, but Squidward doesn't want SpongeBob and Patrick back so he decides to commit suicide. After Squidward "attempts" to do it, he wakes up and finds out it was all a dream, and that SpongeBob and Patrick are still alive, so he attempts it again, and THAT was a dream keeps doing it, and keeps waking up. (TV-MA-LV) (BBFC 15) '''Quotes: Squidward: *jumps out of the window and wakes up* Why... *jumps out of the window and wakes up* won't... *jumps out of the window and wakes up* I... *jumps out of the window and wakes up* die? *jumps out of the window and wakes up* 21.Volcano! Written by Emperor2 When Squidward gets angry at everyone else,Mt.S**t erupts & nearly engulfs him,He gets Volcano-Phobia. (TV-MA-LV) (BBFC 15) Quotes: SpongeBob:'''Volcano! '''Squidward:(Screams) Patrick:'''He's such a dumb f**k! 22.The Second Finale Written by Emperor2 and JellyfishJam38 In this special episode, it shows one chaotic morning in the point of view of Sandy, Pearl, Spongebob, Patrick and Squidward. Meanwhile, Harold thinks Mrs. Puff is in love with Mrs. Krabs. (TV-MA-LNSV) (BBFC 15) '''Quotes: '''Squidward (Tongue stuck in freezer) I'm stuck! Patrick: HA HA HA! HE SAID A SWEAR WORD! Squidward: Obviously I can't speak properly like this. Somebody help me! Season 3 1. Boating School Written by Ponyo Fan SpongeBob goes into boating school and almost destroys the place with his disruptive behavior. Meanwhile, Harold begins to stalk Mrs. Puff to find out what's going on between her and Mrs. Krabs. (TV-MA-L) (BBFC 15) 2.Seeing Intercourse Written By Emperor2 and Ponyo Fan SpongeBob sees an adult movie. (TV-MA-LS) (BBFC 15) 3. CHRISTMAS! Written by Rusty392 it's Christmas In Bikini Bottom But When Spongebob Dies of a Boating Accedent (He Got His Licence to Boat.) he gets Turned Into a snowman but, Every One Gets Annyoied Of It. (TV-MA-L) (BBFC 12) Quotes: Spongebob: Look at Me I'm Frosty The Snowman! Patrick: *Slaps Enire Body exept The Head* Spongebob: What The (Bleep) Patrick!!!??? Patrick: Sorry Just Want To Get Rid Of Your Spongebob: (Interupts) Don't Say it! 4. The Sacred Fishes Written by Ponyo Fan SpongBob and the gang are chosen for a quest with a teenage princess, but end up distracting normal knight business with their rowdy behavior. (TV-MA-LNS) (BBFC 15) '''Quotes: Syan: My name is Syon, and I will fight for the pe-''(breast plate breaks, and pixillation appears)'' Patrick: (struggles to avoid nosebleed) Sandy: Patrick, is that the first time you'd even seen a girl's- Patrick: Shut up! 5.Future Crap Written by Emperor2 The guys look at the future. (TV-MA-LV) (BBFC 15) 6. Holy Shit Written by JellyfishJam38 The gang all join a religion called "Swearists". But Sandy is suspicious, and tries to convince the rest of the gang that they are a brainwashing cult. (TV-MA-L) (BBFC 15) 7. Run, Squidward, Run Written by JellyfishJam38 After Squidward wins the sports day race, he becomes an idol to all the would-be sprinters in the school. Spongebob and Patrick are jealous, so they decide to "poop on his pride". (TV-14-DLSV) (BBFC PG) Note: '''No-one knows why the BBFC rated this episode a PG. 8. Something Random Happened Today Written by JellyfishJam38 Sandy drinks some milk infected with a giantism formula, while Squidward is stalked by Barbra Streisand. Meanwhile, Godzilla decides to take a visit to Bikini Bottom, and Spongebob and Patrick find out that the world will end when Kylie Minogue becomes queen, which they find out will be in six days! Why is all this weird stuff happening? Can anyone find out? Is the world doomed? (TV-MA-LV) (BBFC 12) 9. At the Beach Written By Jon23812 SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, and Mr. Krabs go to Goo Lagoon. SpongeBob wants to work on his tan. Partick wants to work on his eye tan. Sandy wants to surf the big wave. Squidward wants to be a ******* and do nothing. Lastly, Mr. Krabs wasnts to steal money from people. At the end of the day SpongeBob is red, Patrick is blind, Sandy drowned in the ocean, Squidward is still being a ******* and not doing anything, and Mr. Krabs is in jail. (TV-MA-L) (BBFC 15) 10. The Australian Creepy Blobfish from South London Written by JellyfishJam38 The gang convince the parents about a mysterious creature - that actually doesn't exist. (TV-MA-LS) (BBFC 15) 11.Golfiem Cup Written by Emperor2 The guys watch the Golfhiem Cup on their HD TV. (TV-MA-LS) (BBFC 15) (DCXD 15+) 12. Jaws 5: Down in Bikini Bottom Written by JellyfishJam38 After Squidward is attacked by a shark, the rest of the gang set off to catch and kill the shark. (TV-MA-LNSV) (BBFC 15) '''Quotes: '''Spongebob: You're gonna need a bigger boat. Patrick: No we don't! It's just a 40-foot rogue shark that killed one of our best friends, and killed some random skinny-dipper, and - (shark jumps on boat) SHARK! (runs away) Sandy: I always knew that kid had issues. 13. Friday the 13th Written by Jon23812 Squidward is drawn to bad luck. Everyone says it's because of Friday the 13th, and he wasn't using any good luck charms, but Squidward says that Friday the 13th is a myth wants to be a ******* and will not use any good luck charms. On the Bikini Bottom News, it is discovered if someone had 13 bad lucks within 30 minutes, they die. Squidward has already had 4 bad lucks in 7 minutes, so SpongeBob handcuffs himself to Squidward, because he thinks, if he is using good luck charms, Squidward won't be hurt. However SpongeBob, and Squidward got bad luck 3 times togheter. Sandy says it's because a negative and a positive force will have a negative reaction, not a posotive one. So SpongeBob removes his good luck charms and they don't get anymore bad luck. Meanwhile Mr. Krabs steals every good luck item in the Bikini Bottom, and charges them for $50 and up. (TV-MA-DLV) (BBFC 15) '''Note: '''The finished episode was 31 minutes long. The producers had to cut 7 minutes out of the episode. Mr. Krabs side-plot was almost completly gone, and some of the scene where SpongeBob and Squidward walking in town handcuffed, were edited out, only the portions where they recieved bad luck were kept. During the writing of this episode, there was a Patrick and Sandy side-plot, but the producers thought that it would make the episode too long. The full 31 minute episode can be seen on the Season 3 DVD 14. Race Into Space: Part I Written by Ponyo Fan After discovering her parents are astronauts, Sandy sneaks onto a top-secret spaceship, unaware it is set to blow up the Moon. Meanwhile, while their parents are gone, SpongeBob and Patrick throw a wild party and begin to wonder where Sandy is. (TV-MA-L) (BBFC 12) 15. Race Into Space: Part II Written by JellyfishJam38 After Sandy blows up the moon, the whole town tries to lynch her, not realising she's still in space. But Spongebob and Patrick know she must be, after seeing a rocket spinning around in the sky. So they come to save her, not knowing about the town's lynching plot. (TV-MA-LV) (BBFC 15) 16. Scary Fish Written by Ponyo Fan The gang meet a fish named Liam who randomly makes creepy comments and talks in a demonic voice. They really don't like him, but after he calls them 'best friends', they don't know how to tell him. (TV-MA-LV) (BBFC 12) '''Quotes: Television: Roblox...IT'S FREE! Liam: (in demonic voice) NO! IT'S! NOT! 17. We Are Siamese If You Please - Written by JellyfishJam38 Patrick wants to have a "forever buddy" so he takes Spongebob into Sandy's "Matter-Conjoiner". They come out joined, and Patrick realises it's much worse than he thought it would be, so he decides to take advice from the school's other siamese twins, Lucy and Trucy. Meanwhile, Sandy begins to make a "Matter-Separator", but problems keep occuring in the design. (TV-MA-LSV) (BBFC 15) Quotes: Spongebob: This is horrible! Patrick: And it's not "Siam" anymore! It's "Thailand"! Can anyone be so out of date? 18. SpongeBob, Sandy, and the Large, Wiggly Thing An extremely long and thick creature terrorizes Bikini Bottom, and Sandy decides to track down the head of the monster and strangle it to death. SpongeBob follows to see how much sexual innuendo the writers can fit into one episode, and he's pleasantly surprised. (TV-MA-DV) (BBFC 15) Sandy: Good lord! It's spitting milk at us! SpongeBob: Sandy, I don't think that's milk! Large, Wiggly Thing: Of course it's milk. What did you think it was? 19. Poultrygeist (Thanksgiving Episode) Written by JellyfishJam38 At Thanksgiving dinner, the gang are surprised to see their roast turkey turn into ectoplasm. They then realise that the turkey is haunting them because they cooked it. Can they live their life normally with the ghost around? (TV-MA-LV) (BBFC 15) 20. I Now Pronounce You Husband And Squirrel - Written by JellyfishJam38 Sandy falls in love with a fish, and ends up marrying him. Spongebob wants to get Sandy back, but she is soon pregnant. The town hear about this, and try to tighten their laws on underage marriage as well as making sure Sandy's baby doesn't come out. (TV-MA-LS) (BBFC 15) Note: 'On some channels, this episode is removed from rotation due to its themes of underage marriage and pregnancy. Other channels (such as Sponge Network) show the episode with a warning that some themes in the episode may offend. 21. Love Potion Gone Wrong Written by Jon23812 Squidward is tired of not being loved, so he purchases illeagle love potion, and slips it into some girls drink at a bar, but Patrick comes over and drinks the spiked beer, and starts to has eyes for Squidward. (TV-MA-LS) (BBFC 15) 22. Gary Kills Spongebob (Part 1 of 2) Written by JellyfishJam38 After years of trying to kill Spongebob, Gary finally kills him. When Spongebob comes back to life (after a monologue about how unrealistic cartoons are) he seeks revenge on Gary. (TV-MA-LV) (BBFC 15) Season 4 1. Spongebob Kills Gary (Part 2 of 2) Written by JellyfishJam38 After the events of the movie, Spongebob forgets about trying to kill Gary, but he remembers and kills him. What will happen next? (TV-MA-LSV) (BBFC 15) 2. The Krabby Patty's New Formula Written by Jon23812 Mr. Krabs decides to change the Krabby Patty formula. He replaces it with whole grain. However the farm where the grain comes from, is infected with mice, and everyone is sick in the Hospital. The FDA closes the Krusty Krab. Mr. Krabs makes an underground Krusty Krab called the Crusty Crab. (TV-MA-LV) (BBFC 15) 3. Night of the Dawn of the Day of the Son of the Bride of the Return of the Revenge of the Terror of the Attack of the Evil, Mutant, Alien, Flesh Eating, Hellbound, Zombified Living Dead: In Shocking 2-D - Written by JellyfishJam38 Bikini Bottom is infested with zombies, thanks to mad snail disease. Can the gang protect themselves? (TV-MA-LV) (BBFC 15) 4.Surfin' Shark Written by Emperor2 SpongeBob's favourite song becomes remastered & everyone beats the (Bleep) out of him. (TV-MA-LV) (BBFC 15) (DCXD-13) 5. Scream Written by Ponyo Fan SpongeBob and Patrick sneak into an R-rated horror movie, where secretly killers plan to target the "horror-obsessed teenagers" and rid them for good at the showing. Will they make it out alive? (TV-MA-LV) (BBFC 15) 6. No Nudes is Good Nudes Written by JellyfishJam38 The Government decide on a new holiday called "World Nudist Day", where everybody has to be naked for the day. Spongebob and Patrick are sickened, so they decide to campaign against the event, while Sandy, Squidward and Pearl watch the All-Day Nudie Movie Marathon on TV. (TV-MA-LNS) (BBFC 15) 7. Violent Television Written by Jon23812 Patrick watches a voilent cartoon on TV, ''How To Steal Somone's Secret Recipe. Patrick is influenced by this show and immitates the stunts shown on the show, which ends up Patrick giving the Krabby Patty formula to Plankton. Plankton then makes Krabby Patties and sells them. However Mr. Krabs sues Plankton, because the Krabby Patty is a copyrighted food, and only Mr. Krabs can sell them. (TV-MA-DLV) (BBFC 15) 8. Barbra Begins Written by JellyfishJam38 Barbra Streisand becomes a main character on When Sponges Go Bad and everyone tries to limit her to the "guest appearance" spot because they can't stand her. After some plotting, they finally kill her, but her ghost moves to the "main character" spot. Can this madness end? (TV-MA-LSV) (BBFC 15) 9. Anger Managment Written by MrFluffman Patrick beats up a man who said hello to him, and his parents send him to an Anger Management Class. Patrick is rude and cusses a lot at the teachers, who try to appeal to his sense of happiness. Meanwhile, Spongebob and Sandy try to break him out. (TV-MA-LSV) (BBFC 15) 10. Parents by MrFluffman When SpongeBob is caught stealing from a gumball machine, his parents are called. SpongeBob tries to explain that his parents kicked him out of the house, but he is still returned. They tell him that sense he is almost a man, he should start thinking about commitmant. SpongeBob swears at them and storms out of the house, but later decides to think over what happened. (TV-MA-LSV) (BBFC 15) 11. Break In by MrFluffman SpongeBob and Patrick have an odd argument over who would win, Spawn or Ghost Rider, before Sandy tells them that the local theater is playing South Park free. However, the gang learns they are "too young" for the show, and they decide to try and break in. (TV-MA-LSV) (BBFC 15) Famous Quotes: '''SpongeBob: ''No way, Spawn would use his chains to strangle ****ing Ghost Rider.'' Patrick: ''But then Ghost Rider would run over Spawn with his ****ing motorcycle.'' Sandy: ''What are you nerds talking about now?'' 12. Advice Column Written by Ponyo Fan SpongeBob applies for the advice column in the school newspaper, with disastrous results. (TV-MA-L) (BBFC 12) Quotes: SpongeBob: Let's see these submissions...."Dear Advice Man, please help me with my addiction of stealing Pokemon"? Don't be such a (bleep), Harold, I know that's you. Harold: Uh oh...TEAM ROCKET BLASTING OFF AGAAAAIN! 13. I Killed a Man and I Liked It Written by Jon23812 Patrick accidently kills someone, and he likes it. So he ends up on a killing spree. SpongeBob must make it so Patrick will stop his senseless killing spree. (TV-MA-LV) (BBFC 15) 14. Patrick Swears Too Much Written by JellyfishJam38 After Patrick's baby brother begins to use a particularly bad swear word, Patrick undergoes increasingly torturous therapy (with the help of Doctor I.B. Evil) to cure his foul mouth. (TV-MA-LV) (BBFC 15) 15. Geronimo! Written By Rusty392 Spongebob Becomes a Daredevil. But When He Takes It Too Far Can He Quit? (TV-MA-LV) (BBFC 15) 16. Gotta Get Patrick Back(Part One) Written by Jon23812 Patrick is sitting in his house, flipping through channels, and he found a game show on The FOX Game Show Channel. They said that the winner of the next game will go on a perminate vacation. Patrick runs to 666 Studios and signs up for the game show. During the game show Patrick gets every question correct. Patrick wins the game, and he finds out that his vacation is in h***. (TV-MA-LV) (BBFC 15) 17. Gotta Get Patrick Back (Part Two) Written by Jon23812 SpongeBob sues Satan for sending Patrick to hell. SpongeBob says that Patrick wasn't imformed that his perminate vacation would be in hell, or that the host of the game show was Satan. The jury find Patrick not guilty, and Patrick is free. (TV-MA-LV) (BBFC 15) 18. Resident Good Written by JellyfishJam38 After seeing a sex education video at school, Sandy wants to fall in love again, so she finds Squidward and begins to crush on him, and Squidward becomes suspicious. Eventually, he finds out, and she tries her hardest to stay on to him, and it seemingly works, before she finds out Squidward had cheated on her and is now in love with Nancy Suzy Fish. She subsequently beats Squidward to death with a spoon. (TV-MA-LSV) (BBFC 15) 19. Food Attack 2 Written by Emperor2 Sposh make there 2nd Food Attack! (TV-MA-LSV) (BBFC 12) (DCXD 15) Quotes: Spongebob:Patrick bbut your'e supposed to be dead! Patrick: Well, I'm braindead. 20. There's Something About Aliens (April Fools Episode) Patrick phones the radio station to ask them to play Surfin' Bird by the Trashmen but they say no because the song is awful. He continues to phone them until they are forced to play it. The sound waves reach the planet Kikazz and irritate some aliens, who come along and destroy the entire universe. At the end, the episode is revealed to be an April Fools prank. (TV-MA-LV) (BBFC PG) Note: This episode is hardly ever aired due to it being an April Fools episode. 21.After That Written by Emperor2 Mr Krabs makes Koka Kola, Krabsi, & Dr.Squid cola drinks, but everyone wants them! (TV-MA-L) (BBFC 15) Quotes: Mr Krabs: Get your Koka-Kola,Krabsi,& Dr.Squid SpongeBob:I want (bleep)ing 10 of each! 22. Hope You Don't Mind It Written by Ponyo Fan After Patrick's house is burnt down, he and his parents move into SpongeBob's house. SpongeBob gets angry and swears at Patrick, so he runs off to the bad side of town to join the mafia. (TV-MA-LV) (BBFC 12) Quotes: SpongeBob: That's...it! I'm tired of you using my underwear as slingshots! I'm tired of you being so careless with our Playsponge stash! And I'm (bleep)''ing tired of the toilet being clogged...EVERY ''(bleeeeeep) TIME YOU USE IT! Why don't you just get the (bleep) out?! Patrick: Fine, if that's how you feel, I'll be on my way! Season 5 1. Illegal In Every Other Country Written by Ponyo Fan SpongeBob, being tired of being just plain foul-mouthed, decides to try to add fan service scenes to When Sponges Go Bad, with negative reactions from the cast. (TV-MA-LS) (BBFC 15) Sandy: (walking out of shower, in towel) La dee-dum la dee-do-dum-dum...HEY! (kicks cameraman, screen goes black) SpongeBob! Is this another one of your stupid excuses to add fan service into the show? SpongeBob: It appeals to men from ages 12 to 35, why not? Now, if you could just drop that towel... Sandy: (grunts, and punching noises are heard) 2. Candy Island Written by Jon23812 Patrick gets invited to Candy Island where he can get to eat candy, that's been banned in the Pacific Ocean. However, Patrick eats all the candy, and the rest of the six seas, can no longer have candy. Sandy creates a substitute for candy, and everyone likes it. They can't have enough. Eventually, the candy substitue makes them get fatter, and fatter until they explode. The Indian Ocean Police Force arrests Sandy. Patrick has to break her out of jail and go back to the Pacific Ocean. (TV-MA-DLV) (BBFC 15) 3. And Here We Go Written by Zeon1 Spongebob is addicted to Web-videos, so he tries to make one with Patrick and the gang. The result is this. Despite it's high profanity, and crude humor, it soons becomes one the most popular shows on the Internet! (TV-MA-DLV) (BBFC 15) Note: Despite it's referencing another series, the episode is actually making fun of how a show like Red vs Blue could become so popular. 4. I BE FIRIN' MAH LAZER! Written by Zeon1 Patrick gets addicted to internet memes, and Spongebob has to save him... but how can he when he's hooked, too? (TV-MA-DLV) (BBFC 15) 5. Kingdom Sponge Written by Ponyo Fan SpongeBob becomes so addicted to Kingdom Hearts he begins hallucinating that Bikini Bottom is set up with similar obstacles and he is the hero. (TV-MA) (BBFC 12) 6. SpongeBob's Date Written by Emperor2 SpongeBob finds himself falling in love with Sandy, & asks her out on a date. It goes well and they have sex. (TV-MA-LS) (BBFC 15)(DCXD-15-VLS) 7. SpongeBob vs. Fan Comics: Part 1 Written by Ponyo Fan SpongeBob goes to a comic book convention and is sucked into the world of "fan comics", designed by the fans to show their appreciation. Soon, SpongeBob refuses to eat, drink, or sleep until he can completely control the world with the new sexy comic he's making that will 'seduce fanboys all over the ocean'. Meanwhile, Sandy and Patrick kill a police officer and try to bury the body in different places, in which the sand always blows it back up. (TV-MA-LV) (BBFC 15) 8. SpongeBob vs. Fan Comics: Part 2 Written by Emperor2 SpongeBob releases his sexy comic book called "SpongeBob, the King of Hotness." Patrick finds a good hiding place to dump the body, Bikini Abyss. XXX Magazine asks SpongeBob to make a dirtier version of the sexy comic. SpongeBob agrees with the Magazine and releases a sexier, dirtier comic. The Pacific-Atlantic Fanboy Association names SpongeBob a hero. Sandy reveals she is pregnant, with SpongeBob's baby! (TV-MA-LSV) (DCXD15+-LS) (BBFC 15) 9. Why SpongeBob Rocks: Part 1 Written by Emperor2 When SpongeBob hears Sandy is Pregnant, he is very happy. When Squidward starts a website called SpongebobsARacist.com, he is beaten up by Patrick. SpongeBob proposes to Sandy. (TV-MA-LSV*R) (BBCF-15-LSV) (DCXD18-LSV*R) * means Racism alert. Racism is a terrible thing to do, so don't do it. 10. Why SpongeBob Rocks: Part 2 Written by IHeartSpongeBob News spreads that SpongeBob has proposed to Sandy, and Patrick starts to realize that he can't spend any time with them. Meanwhile, Squidward is arrested for putting up the website, and wants SpongeBob to support him in court. (TV-MA-LSV) (BBCF-15-LSV) (DCXD-18-LSV) Quotes: Patrick: Hey SpongeBob! SpongeBob: (to Sandy) So, I think that we should have a- Patrick: SpongeBob! Sandy: But, let's not forget that- Patrick: SpongeBob? Hey, you (bleep)''ing yellow ''(bleep)! Listen to me you little (bleep)! SpongeBob: Oh, Patrick! I didn't notice you there! Sorry, I can't talk right now. Patrick: (under his breath) That (bleep)''ing ''(bleep)''ing ''(bleep). 11.Spongebob VS. Sandy Written by Spongeyfan77 As Spongebob wants to show off his Karate Skills Sandy makes fun of Spongebob and this makes Spongebob Mad!!!!!! Spongebob gets so Angry at Sandy he hits Sandy with a Bat and Now Sandy challenges Spongebob for a fight........ FOR REVENGE!!!!!! (TV-MA-LV) (BBCF-18-V) (DCXD-15-LV) Quotes: Spongebob:'''Hey Sandy Check this out! "Falls to the Ground" ''Sandy:'You Suck!!!!!!!!!!!!! your #999999999999999999 on the karate lessons! Spongebob:"Crys" (Bleep) you Sandy! "Runs" Sandy:'Hey Patrick and Squidward wanna know a secret? '''Patrick and Squidward:'Yeah? What? 'Sandy:'Spongebob sucks at Karate!!!!! Didn't you know that 'Patrick:'I Suck at Karate? Heck no! 'Sandy:'Not you Idiot! Spongebob, Hes a Dumb(bleep) at Karate 'Spongebob:'How could you do this to me Sandy?? '''Squidward:(Bleep) off Spongebob! (Patrick,Sandy and Squidward Laughing) 12.Me Patrick and Me Hungry! Written by Spongeyfan77 Patrick trys out the new candy from the store and LOVES it! but now Spongebob warned him..... If he eats too much of that stuff he will become addicted to it so Patrick decides to steal all of it and kill whoever has it!!! (TV-MA-V) (BBCF-15-LNV) (DCXD-18-V) Goofs/Trivia When Patrick tryed to steal the fishs candy he eats his clothes instead! Note:'''The Reason it was rated TV-MA-V and not TV-MA-LNSV because the nudity and Language was at TV-14 level. 13. Prank Calls Written by Ponyo Fan SpongeBob and the gang are bored and home alone for the first time, they decide to make some prank calls. (TV-MA-L) (BBFC 15) '''Quotes: Patrick: Alright, SpongeBob, you start. (Sandy's phone rings.) SpongeBob: Hello, Sandy. I want to play a game. (Sandy punches SpongeBob.) Sandy: You're standing right next to me, idiot! 14. Squidward's Suicide? written by Nodog438 Squidward finds a creepypasta about him. (TV-MA-LSV) Quotes: SpongeBob: '*gasp* Squidward! '''Squidward: '''What is it, you little sh**? '''SpongeBob: '''Look at this! 15. Spongebob vs. Cencorship 2 written by Spongefan04 Spongebob becomes a worker of the Canadian Home Video Rating System and makes the wrong ratings for movies. (TV-MA-L) '''Quotes: '''Spongebob: What should Django Unchaned be rated? Chief: 18A! Spongebob: (Holds up a PG stamp) I dissagree you little (bleep)s! I rate this film PG! (Stamps PG on the movie sheet) Chief: Next is The Chimpmunks 3. Spongebob: Adult! (Stamps A on the movie sheet) 16. Spongebob's Party Written by Spongefan04 Spongebob trows a party at his house and goes ''completely wrong! (TV-MA-NDL) '''Quotes: '''Patrick: Hi Spongebob, can I borrow your c- Spongebob: No (bleep)ing way. Patrick: Okay. Fine i'll buy some. Trivia/Goofs *After spongebob says 'No ****ing way.', they are in patrick's pocket. *The episode was 2 1/2 hours long. 17. Sponge for Mayor written by Spongefan04 Spongebob tries to run for mayor and Squidward is a mean dumb**s. (TV-MA-NL) (BBFC 15) '''Quotes: '''Fredrick: Did you remember to put stocks up today? Squidward: (bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep)! (bleep) you all! And as for YOU Spongebob, you are the biggest mother (bleep)er, THAT I HAVE EVER (bleep) ING SEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 18. Memes Must Die Written by Ponyo Fan SpongeBob's had enough of this "Gangnam Style" and "Harlem Shake" stuff. He goes on a murderous rampage, killing anyone who says a meme around him. (TV-MA-LV) (BBFC 15) '''Quotes: Patrick: Hey, SpongeBob! (does Gangnam Style dance) OPPA GANGNAM STY- SpongeBob: DIE, YOU POISONER TO SOCIETY! (shoots Patrick in the chest) Patrick: (gets back up) Do the harlem sha- (SpongeBob shoots Patrick again, and he dies.) 19: Motion Picture Association of American Bulls**t Written by Nevadabell A sequel to a prior episode, SpongeBob goes to work for the MPAA and again does his famous screwups. (TV-MA-L) (BBFC 15) Quotes: Ratings advisor: '''Showgirls was rated NC-17 by the Motion Pictur- '''SpongeBob: ''(punches him) I say it's rated G, you unworthy s**t! '''Ratings advisor: '(gets back up) ''What about The Croods? '''SpongeBob: '''XXXXXXXX, baby! ''(smokes a cigarette) Sign Ups JellyfishJam38: Creator, Writer ﻿Logankart2000: Writer Ponyo Fan: Writer Jon23812: Writer Emperor2: Writer (Season 1- present) Zeon1: Writer Rusty392: Writer IHeartSpongeBob: Writer (Season 5 - present) Spongeyfan77: Writer (Season 5 - present) Nodog438: Writer Spongefan04: Writer (Season 5 - present) Trivia *This show is always broadcast at 11pm. *There is a stronger version callled When Sponges Go Bad Extreme, which has all nudity and swearing uncensored. *Squidward dies in every episode, only to come back in the next. In the episode Friday the 13th, he dies 13 times. Movie After the 3rd season, a movie came out called When Sponges Go Bad: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut (a parody of South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut). In the movie, the gang's secret stash of Playsponge magazines and X-rated movies is found by the police and it is reported on the news, causing public outcry, and soon a war over censorship. The movie was rated R in America and 15 in the UK. It has completely uncensored profanity, and holds the record for most profanities in an animated film, with 189.﻿ ﻿Awards & Nominations *1 = "Sandy Signs Up" *2 = SpongeBob SquarePants *3 = Patrick Star *4 = Sandy Cheeks Category:Spin-Offs Category:Rated TV-MA Category:Comedy Category:DCXD Shows